Chet (Remake)
Chet is a original character in Telltale's The Walking Dead (Remake). He was best friends with Shawn Greene before the apocalypse. He later returns to reunite with Lee Everett and Clementine if he made it out of Atlanta alive. Pre-Apocalypse ''' Atlanta, Georgia Nothing is known about Chet before the apocalypse, but is known he was very close friends with Shawn Greene and he lived with his mother. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 A New Day Chet first appears in A New Day, it appears he along with Shawn Greene and a friend of theirs Andre who is a police officer (Determinate, Only if Lee and Clementine leave during the night) were traveling back to Shawn's house when they got stuck in Clementine's neighborhood where a bunch of deserted cars blocked the street and they had to move them to head on. '''If Lee and Clementine Leave During The Day Time (Alive) If Lee and Clementine decided to get out of the neighborhood before it got dark, they will encounter just Chet and Shawn who are trying to push the cars out of the road. Lee and Clem will alarm them but they will quickly calm down before greeting the two nicely with Chet introducing himself. Chet will then keep lookout while Lee and Clem help Shawn unblock the path which is almost unblocked. Following this the group will manage to get out of the neighborhood, and will return to Shawn's house where Chet will bid the group farewell telling them and Shawn he has to make sure his mother is ok before driving off before telling Lee and Clem it was nice to meet them. If Lee and Clementine Leave During The Night Time (Undead) If Lee and Clementine decide to wait a while and leave the neighborhood during the night, Chet wont appear at first, where Lee and Clementine will nearly be shot by Andre Mitchell, A cop who is now with a worried and nervous Shawn who will apologize after realizing Lee and Clem were actually alive, and both of them will inform the pair about what happened. Andre and Shawn's friend Chet was there earlier in the day when it was just Shawn and Chet when the walkers appeared and Shawn was forced to hide out in one of the cars on the street as Chet was attacked by them. Shawn informs them he didnt know what happened after as he tried to help Chet but was forced to stay in the car to avoid being attacked and tells them he had to call Andre to come and help him. Following this at the same moment, A now zombified Chet will emerge from one of the neighboring yards as he closes in on the group along with other zombies. The group is forced to leave as Andre tells them to get to his car as he pulls out his gun ready to shoot Chet but cant bring himself to and the group flee as Chet tries to follow them in the distance. Starved For Help Chet will return in this episode if he made it out of Atlanta alive in the previous episode. After Lee, Clem and there group of survivors meet the St. Johns ( Danny, Andrew, and Brenda) a family who own a dairy farm out of Macon, Georgia, they are invited to a hot meal from them in exchange for Gas, and no matter what Lee along with a few group members (Him, Mark, Carley, Doug, Ben, and Travis (Determinate) ) will go along with them to check the place and upon arriving, Danny will inform them of there other survivor, a farmhand that works and lives with them, revealing it to either be a unknown man by the name of Tyler (If Chet died in Episode 1) or Chet (If he survived Episode 1). This next part will only happen if Chet is the St. John's farmhand. Chet will happily reunite with Lee who also remember him. He will ask what happened to Shawn and Lee will sadly inform him of his fate but Chet will be understanding. Lee will then ask him what happened after Atlanta and Chet will inform him he returned home to find his mother had turned and he barely made it out. He was alone for 2 months when the St. Johns found him and allowed him to stay with them in exchange for hard working labor to keep the farm safe. When Andrew asks Lee and his group to check the perimeter of the fence, Chet volunteers to help as well but Andrew solemnly dismisses him and tells him to work on other stuff. Following the bandits attack on Lee, Mark, Ben, and Travis (Determinate), he will appear looking worried but he will be once again dismissed by Andrew. Later on when the rest of Lee's group arrive he will reunite with Clem who is happy to see him. Later on during dinner, when Lee reveals the St. John's as cannibals, Chet will appear shocked and betrayed telling them what they are doing is wrong revealing he had no idea they were doing this to people and that they should let Lee and Clem and the others go but Brenda says they cant as they are there food supply as a horrified Chet listens. After Andrew grabs Clementine and threatens to hurt her, Chet will try to stop him but Danny will use his gun to bust Chet in the head knocking him down to the ground. Later on after Lee, Clem, Kenny, Ben, Travis/David, Lilly, and Larry find themselves trapped in the meat lockers the St. Johns have, Chet will appear brusied and injured informing them the Brothers have the others and they tried to tie him up but he escaped, but Kenny threatens him scared and worried, and Kenny tells Lee he has to be actually working with them but Lee reassures him and Chet tells them he is on Lee's side to the end. Following this when Lee, Kenny, and Chet attempt to sneak up on Danny who is keeping watch from outside the barn are forced to run into a nearby stable, however Danny will have spotted or heard them and will appear ready to shoot Lee in the face but Chet will manage to push him off, however as this is happening Danny is about to shoot Lee when Chet grabs the gun, but Danny will overpower him and he will shoot Chet in the head killing him as Lee watches on shocked. However his sacrafice allows Lee and the others to later escape as Lee thanks him from the other side for having his back. Death (Determinate) (A New Day) Killed By * Walkers While Chet and Shawn are trying to clear the street to be able to pass through, walkers will appear and Chet will be attacked by them as Shawn flees to a nearby car, and he is later bitten several times. He later reanimates and attempts to attack the others, but they flee before he gets to them. Death (Determinate) (Starved For Help) Killed By * Danny St. John After Chet reveals his plan to help save Lee's group, he, Lee, and Kenny will attempt to overtake Danny, but he will spot them and will attempt to shoot Lee, but Chet attacks Danny but he is overpowered before Danny shoots him in the head killing him instantly. Appearances * A New Day * Starved For Help (Determinate)